A Christmas Carol
by ShinichiEdogawa
Summary: A reimagining of the classic Charles Dickens classic, complete with musical numbers. Written in a script format, rated K for some scary scenes.
1. Scenes 1 and 2

A Christmas Carol

Principal Roles

NARRATOR

EBENEZER SCROOGE

FRED

BOB CRATCHIT

JACOB MARLEY

THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST/ MRS. EMILY CRATCHIT

THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT/ SOLICITOR 1/ MR. FEZZIWIG

THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS YET TO COME/ YOUNG SCROOGE

MRS. FEZZIWIG

CLARA

BELLE

SOLICITOR 2

PETER CRATCHIT

BELINDA CRATCHIT

TINY TIM CRATCHIT

MARTHA CRATCHIT

IGNORANCE

WANT

MRS. DILBUR

OLD JOE

GENTLEMAN 1-3

OLD WOMAN

BOY 1-3

GHOSTLY DANCER 1-4

SONG LIST:

PAT-A-PAN

APPLE TREE WASSAIL

A DREAM WITHIN A DREAM (THE LULLABY OF THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST)

FEZZIWIG'S BALL DANCE

WASSAIL

BOAR'S HEAD CAROL

APPLE TREE WASSAIL (REPRISE)

WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS

TOMORROW SHALL BE MY DANCING DAY

ISN'T IT GRAND , BOYS?

GOD REST YE MERRY GENTLEMEN

THE LITTLE CHILD

WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS (FINALE)

A Christmas Carol

Act 1: Scene 1

_(The show opens to a busy street on Christmas morning. Various members of the ensemble are walking onto and off of the stage. There are several people wheeling carts, selling their Christmas frivolities and luxuries. The NARRATOR enters, indistinguishable from the townspeople, and begins to sing.)_

**NARRATOR:**

WILLIE, TAKE YOUR LITTLE DRUM,

ROBIN, TAKE YOUR FLUTE AND COME,

WHEN WE HEAR THE TUNE YOU PLAY,

TU-RE-LU-RE-LU, PAT-A-PAT-A-PAN,

WHEN WE HEAR THE TUNE YOU PLAY HOW CAN ANYONE BE GLUM?

**NARRATOR + ENSEMBLE:**

WHEN THE MEN OF OLDEN DAYS

TO THE KING OF KINGS GAVE PRAISE,

ON THE FIFE AND DRUM DID PLAY,

TU-RE-LU-RE-LU, PAT-A-PAT-A-PAN

ON THE FIFE AND DRUM DID PLAY,

SO THEIR HEARTS WERE GLAD AND GAY!

AS THE INSTRUMENTS ALL PLAY,

DO YOU FEEL IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY?

WHEN YOU HEAR THE FIFE AND DRUM

TU-RE-LU-RE-LU, PAT-A-PAT-A-PAN

WHEN YOU HEAR THE FIFE AND DRUM

KNOW THAT CHRISTMAS DAY HAS COME!

**Narrator: **Very good, chaps. Now, a happy Christmas to all of you.

**Various members of Ensemble: **Yes, a very happy Christmas indeed!

**Narrator: **Gather ye round, my children, and listen to my story. See , it all began on a Christmas Eve, some years ago…

_(The stage turns to darkness. Exit Ensemble. The NARRATOR moves to the farthest extremity of the stage, still in view of the audience but not much. Enter various ensemble members, walking up and down the streets. They beckon each other a "Happy Christmas" as they walk by each other. At this time, the Scrooge and Marley office set should be brought on, with part of the stage as the office and most of it the outside city. EBENEZER SCROOGE sits at his desk and writes with a quill on a piece of parchment. Enter BOB CRATCHIT, who opens the door.)_

**Narrator: **Marley was dead, to begin with. As dead as a doornail. In fact, it had been seven years ago this very Christmas Eve during which he died. Before that, this place had been known as Scrooge and Marley, and Marley's death came as no great loss to anyone except this man, Ebenezer Scrooge. Mr. Scrooge was always quite businesslike, however, giving his old business partner very little mourning.

**Boy 1: **Happy Christmas, sir!

**Bob: **Happy Christmas to you too. _(He enters the office, and immediately falls silent. He sits down at his desk, hoping SCROOGE doesn't notice he is tardy.)_

**Scrooge: **Bob Cratchit.

**Bob: **_(freezing in place) _Y-yes, Mr. Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **Why are you so tardy to work this afternoon?

**Bob: **It is Christmas Eve, sir.

**Scrooge: **Ah, I see. So you choose to spend your Christmas holiday in the unemployment line.

**Bob: **No, Mr. Scrooge, I do not.

**Scrooge: **Then kindly see that this is your last tardy for as long as you are employed under me.

**Bob: **Yes, sir.

_(Enter FRED. He is a bright and cheery fellow, holding a wreath in one hand and his hat in another.)_

**Fred: **Merry Christmas, Uncle!

**Scrooge: **Christmas. Bah, Humbug!

**Fred: **Surely you don't mean that, Uncle. Christmas, a humbug?

**Scrooge: **Every fool who goes about with a "Merry Christmas" on his lips should be cooked with his own turkey, and buried with a stake of holly through his heart.

**Fred: **What right have you to be dismal? You're rich enough.

**Scrooge: **And what right have you to be merry? You're poor enough.

**Fred: ** Well, Uncle, even though it's never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket, I believe Christmas has done me good, and will do me good, and I say God Bless It!

_(BOB stands up and claps excitedly at this last statement. SCROOGE stares angrily at him until he slowly sits down, resigned.)_

**Scrooge: **Nephew, you keep Christmas in your own way, and let me keep it in mind.

**Fred: **Have dinner tomorrow, with me and Clara.

**Scrooge: **Why ever did you get married?

**Fred: **Why? Because I fell in love!

**Scrooge: **_(laughing) _That's the only thing I've ever heard that's sillier than a Merry Christmas!

**Fred: **It's no use, Uncle. I shall keep my Christmas humor to the very last. The invitation will stand for every year to come. So, to you, a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

**Bob: **Happy Christmas, Fred.

**Fred: **Happy Christmas, Bob.

_(Fred exits the office. He runs into two boys outside, and he stops them, digs through his pockets, and produces two coins, he gives one to each boy. The boys go up to the office door.)_

**Boy 1: **_(knocks on the door)_

**Scrooge: **_(Gets up to open the door, and spots the boy.) _ What do you want?

**Boy 1: **Penny for the song of it?

**Scrooge: **_(slams the door) _Bah. Humbug!

_(The BOYS walk away, heads down. Enter the SOLICITORS. They walk up to the office door, and knock.)_

**Scrooge: **It's open.

**Narrator: **Now, It was customary that well-meaning gentlemen to call upon businesses so as to obtain donations to the poor and the homeless.

**Solicitor 1: **Do I have the pleasure of addressing Mr. Scrooge or Mr. Marley?

**Scrooge: **Mr. Scrooge. As it would happen, Mr. Marley has been dead these past seven years.

**Solicitor 2: **I am sorry to hear that.

**Solicitor 1: **At this festive season of the year, Mr. Scrooge, many of us feel obligated so that we should help our poor and homeless. A small donation is all we ask. Now, what may I put you down for?

**Scrooge: **Nothing.

**Solicitor 2: **You wish to remain anonymous? Your kindness to remain unacknowledged?

**Scrooge: **I wish to be left alone, since you asked what I wish. I do not make merry myself at Christmas, nor can I afford to make idle people merry.

**Solicitor 1: **But sir, think of the children!

**Scrooge: **Well, are there no prisons? Poor-houses?

**Solicitor 1: **Plenty of those, sir.

**Scrooge: **My taxes go to support such places, the poor must go there.

**Solicitor 2: **But many cannot go there, and many would rather die!

**Scrooge: **If they would rather die, then they better do it! And decrease the surplus population! Now, I have many things to attend to this afternoon. Good day to you, sirs.

**Solicitor 1: **Oh, dear. Come along, it seems we have taken up enough of Mr. Scrooge's time.

_(They exit.)_

**Narrator: **Now, each day was quite the same in Scrooge's office, he and his clerk worked until the very last, each and every day. As night time fell, this Christmas Eve had proven to be no different.

**Cratchit: **Excuse me, sir, but it would appear to be closing time.

**Scrooge: **So it is. You will want the whole day tomorrow, I suppose?

**Cratchit:** It _is _Christmas Day, sir.

**Scrooge: **A poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every year. But I suppose it cannot be helped. Take the day.

**Cratchit: **Yes, sir! Oh, thank you sir!

**Scrooge: **Be here all the earlier the next morning!

**Cratchit: **Of course, sir!

_(Cratchit exits. Scrooge gathers his things, and walks out the door. As the office set disappears, it becomes the busy city streets at night. He walks in between crowds of people.)_

**Narrator: **As hard and cold and stingy as this man was, his mind was not as such. Each day, Mr. Scrooge found it more and more difficult to distinguish reality from memory.

_(BELLE and YOUNG SCROOGE enter. They stand directly across from each other, illuminated by a spotlight, and visible seemingly only to Scrooge. The "Apple Tree Wassail" plays in the background, a slow, light version and the two dance slowly with each other. SCROOGE makes a motion to reach for them, and as he does this, the spotlight turns to him and the vision fades. He brushes it off and makes his way through the city once more.)_

**Narrator: **Now, it is very important that we remember that Marley was dead, to begin with; as dead as a doornail. If we do not consider this, none of the events that follow will seem wondrous.

_(SCROOGE reaches his door. He turns the key in the lock, and freezes.)_

**Narrator: **There was nothing very peculiar about the knocker on Mr. Scrooge's house, except that it was very large. Scrooge often passed right by it without looking. So how is it, then, that on this Christmas Eve, no more significant than any other day to this man; when Scrooge looked upon the knocker, he saw: not a knocker, but Marley's face.

_(The door lights up with a vision of Marley's face. Scrooge jumps backwards, obviously frightened by the vision. THE GHOST OF JACOB MARLEY can be seen slightly, upstage left, pulled seemingly downwards by chains. He disappears as the vision of the knocker disappears.)_

**Scrooge: **Humbug!

_(He goes into the house. Enter MRS. DILBUR, the housemaid.)_

**Mrs. Dilbur: **Good even'n, Mr. Scrooge!

**Scrooge: **Says who, madam?

**Mrs. Dilbur: **Your pot o' gruel is on the stove. I'll be going up to make your bed now.

**Scrooge: **Yes, yes, begone. Stupid woman.

**Mrs. Dilbur: **_(pretending not to hear, and walking over to the bedroom set.) _Stupid man! And 'e calls me stupid. Well, never the mind.

_(She begins to make the bed. As she does, the GHOSTLY DANCERS enter and begin circling around her. She obviously is not aware of their presence. One of the dancers rings a bell. She turns about, looking for the source of the noise, stops, and continues making the bed. The same dancer rings the bell much louder and longer this time, and Mrs. Dilbur screams. She once again decides her imagination is playing tricks on her, and continues her chore. As she sets the sheet down on the bed, the other dancer picks up the sheet, and the other rings the bell. Mrs. Dilbur sees these both, panics, and runs out of the house, screaming, right past Scrooge, who shrugs and settles in to bed.)_

Scene 2

_(The clock strikes. Scrooge is startled awake by a sudden cold breeze, and, seeing that his window is open, goes to close it. After it is closed, he heads back to bed. A GHOSTLY DANCER comes in and opens the window, and music plays as he does. Scrooge once again shivers, looks at the window, and goes to shut it. As he gets up, a bell rings.)_

**Scrooge: **Who's there?

_(Silence.)_

**Scrooge: **Stupid bloody wind.

_(BELLS.)_

**Scrooge: **Who are you? Show yourself!

_(Silence.)_

**Scrooge: **I shall not be made a fool of!

_(Scrooge goes back to bed.)_

**Scrooge: **HUMBUG!

_(BELLS.)_

**Scrooge: **Humbug! Humbug!

_(Enter THE GHOST OF JACOB MARLEY, floating above the ground.)_

**Marley: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

**Scrooge: **_(Scared, cowering) _Who-who are you?

**Marley: **Ask me who I was.

**Scrooge: **Who were you, then?

**Marley: **In life I was your partner, Jacob Marley.

**Scrooge: **Humbug.

**Marley: **You don't believe in me.

**Scrooge: **Why should I? The smallest disorder of the stomach can make them cheat. You may be an undigested blob of mustard. A crumb of cheese! An underdone potato! Yes, there's more of gravy than a grave about you!

_(Marley wails and flies towards Scrooge at a high speed. Scrooge cowers in the corner, yelling.)_

**Marley: **DO YOU BELIEVE IN ME, OR NOT?

**Scrooge: **I do! Oh, blessed Jacob, I do! But why do spirits walk the earth, and why do they trouble me?

**Marley: ** I have come to warn you.

**Scrooge: **Of what, Jacob?

**Marley: **Of this! _(He rattles the chains.)_

**Scrooge: **What are these terrible chains?

**Marley: **These are the chains I forged in life, by my misguided acts and black heart. You wear such a chain yourself.

**Scrooge: **I see nothing.

**Marley: **_(Wails, sending Scrooge into a trembling fit again) _If a man does not walk amongst his fellows in life, he is condemned to do so after death.

**Scrooge: **You were not as such, Jacob. You were always a good man of business.

**Marley: **_(Disdainfully cackling) _BUSINESS! Mankind was my business! Generosity and good will were my business! Money, riches…they are only meaningful in life. And even in life, they are not all they promise to be.

**Scrooge: **Oh, Jacob, speak kind words to me Jacob!

**Marley: **I have none. If you continue the way you are, your chain shall be even fuller than my own. But I come to offer you one chance of escaping my fate.

**Scrooge: **Anything, Jacob! Anything!

**Marley: **You will be haunted by three spirits.

**Scrooge: **In that case…I'd rather not.

**Marley: **_(Wails again.) _EXPECT THE FIRST GHOST TONIGHT, WHEN THE BELL TOLLS ONE! Expect the second the next night upon the stroke of two! The third, the next night, when the clock strikes three!

**Scrooge: **Couldn't I have them all at once, and get it over with?

**Marley: **When the bell tolls one!

_(The light fades on Marley, and he exits.)_

**Narrator: **The ghost of Jacob Marley faded into the blackness, leaving Scrooge quite alone in his room. Scrooge thought to himself about what Marley had said. And he came to one conclusion.

**Scrooge: **Humbug!

_(Scrooge goes to bed, checking the clock. He seemingly falls asleep. The NARRATOR moves center-stage.)_

**Narrator: **Scrooge sunk into the silence of a dreamless sleep, in anticipation of Marley's warning. He did not, of course, believe it, but just in case…

_(The clock tolls. Scrooge jerks awake.)_

**Scrooge: **Quarter Past.

_(Toll.)_

**Scrooge: **Half past…

_(Toll.)_

**Scrooge**_**: **__(Whimpering)___A quarter to it?

_(Toll.)_

**Scrooge: **The hour itself!

_(Scrooge gets up and looks around, looking for any sign of anything. He sees nothing, and laughs to himself. As he gets back in bed, a GHOSTLY DANCER opens the window. Scrooge mumbles quietly and goes to close it, but as he gets close, THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST enters. SHE is a young woman in all white, with a wreath of holly around her head who seemingly floats on air. SHE glides on stage and begins her song.)_

**Past:**

I ARISE FROM DREAMS OF YOURS

IN THE FIRST SWEET SLEEP OF NIGHT

WHEN THE WINDS ARE BREATHING LOW,

AND STARS ARE SHINING BRIGHT.

IN YOUR DREAMS, DO I TAKE FORM,

FROM SHAPES SO SMALL AND HUGE,

AND I FLOW THROUGH TIME AND PLACE,

AND TO THY WINDOW, SCROOGE.

IN A NIGHT, OR IN A DAY,

IN A VISION OR IN NONE,

IS IT THEREFORE THE LESS GONE?

IS ALL THAT WE SEE OR SEEM

BUT A DREAM WITHIN A DREAM?

_(Scrooge is clearly taken aback by this young woman's appearance. He struggles to find the words.)_

**Scrooge: **Are you the spirit who's coming was foretold to me?

**Past: **I am.

**Scrooge: **Who…what…are you?

**Past: **I am the Ghost of Christmas Past.

**Scrooge: **Long Past?

**Past: **No…your past.

**Scrooge: **What brings you to me?

**Past: **Concern, for your welfare.

**Scrooge: **A night's unbroken rest might better aid my welfare.

**Past: **Your reclamation then. Take heed and come.

**Scrooge: **Spirit, I am a mere mortal, and liable to fall.

**Past: **But a touch of my hand and you shall be upheld, in more than this.

_(He takes hold of her hand, and is swept out of the window, seemingly floating with her. She hums "A Dream Within A Dream" as they circle the stage. They descend into the past.)_


	2. Scene 3

Scene 3

_(THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST and SCROOGE arrive in a small village square.)_

**Past: **You remember this place?

**Scrooge: **Yes, of course! I was a boy here!

_(Various children begin to walk by. SCROOGE stares at each with a look of recognition on his face.)_

**Scrooge: **Well, there's Trevor Clancy! And Edward Nit! Hello boys! _(They cannot hear him.) _Hello?

**Past: **These are but the shadows of the things that have been. They have no consciousness of us.

**Scrooge: **What is it you wish me to see?

**Past: **In the distance, do you see that building?

**Scrooge: **Yes, it was my old schoolhouse.

**Past: **Lead the way. You know it?

**Scrooge: **Know it? I could walk it blindfolded!

_(Scrooge walks, the ghost floats. They arrive upon YOUNG SCROOGE sitting in the classroom, by his self.)_

**Past: **You know this boy?

**Scrooge: **Good heavens…it's me!

**Past: **So lonely, so desolate.

**Scrooge: **Well, father never asked me home for Christmas. The holiday was a chance to get some extra work done.

_(Enter FAN. She is either a small girl or a young woman. She runs into the room, happily.)_

**Fan: **Ebenezer!

**Young Scrooge: **Fan?!

**Fan: **Yes Ebenezer! I've come to take you home!

**Young Scrooge: **But father-

**Fan: **Oh, father is so much nicer than he used to be. In fact, last night, he was so cordial that I was not afraid to ask him just once more if you could come home this holiday. And he said yes!

**Young Scrooge: **God bless you, Fan!

_(They embrace, and the scene freezes.)_

**Past: **Your sister died, soon after.

**Scrooge: **Yes…yes. Giving birth to my nephew, Fred.

**Past: **Your lip is trembling. And what is that upon your cheek?

**Scrooge: **Nothing…_(rubbing his eyes and cheeks)_Nothing. Just a pimple.

**Past: **I have much to show you yet. Come.

_(Scrooge rejoins the ghost, and she resumes humming "A Dream Within A Dream". They arrive upon a scene, where MR. FEZZIWIG, MRS. FEZZIWIG, GENTLEMAN 1, 2, 3, VARIOUS MEMBERS OF THE ENSEMBLE, YOUNG SCROOGE, AND BELLE stand, clustered in a disorganized fashion. As they come closer, the scene unfreezes.)_

**Scrooge: **It's Old Fezziwig! Fezziwig, alive again!

**Fezziwig: **Here's your pay, Ebenezer! _(Handing YOUNG SCROOGE a coin)_

**Young Scrooge: **Thank you, sir.

**Mrs. Fezziwig: **Now, enough talk of work, it's Christmas Eve! Let's get this show on the road, boys!

_(The orchestra will play a medley of the songs listed, with the exception of "A Dream Within A Dream" and "Isn't it Grand, Boys?" And the cast present at the party will do a choreographed dance number.)_

**Fezziwig: **_(After the dancing ends.) _ Well! Isn't that just the most fun in this earth?

**Gentleman 1: **Indeed it is.

**Belle: **_(walking around and bumping into Ebenezer) _Oh, pardon- _(catching sight of him) _me…

**Fezziwig: **Ah, I see you two have met. Ebenezer Scrooge, this is Belle, a friend of the Fezziwig family.

**Young Scrooge: ** Charmed.

_(The scene freezes, one spotlight on YOUNG SCROOGE and BELLE, the other on the ghost and present-day scrooge.)_

**Past: **You remember this meeting?

**Scrooge: **Remember? ….Yes. I remember.

**Past: **There is, of course, another Christmas with this young woman. Some years later.

**Scrooge: **Oh, no. No, spirit…do not show me that Christmas.

_(The scene changes. Belle and Scrooge stand on a city street, Belle with her back to Scrooge and the ghost and present-day Scrooge in the back.)_

**Belle: **Another year before our wedding, Ebenezer?

**Young Scrooge: **It is not my decision, Belle. How could we get married now? We can't even afford a decent home.

**Belle: **Money never used to mean so much, Ebenezer. Not for our love, no. It took so little to make me happy.

**Young Scrooge: **Business continues to be poor.

**Belle: **I see. Another idol has displaced me.

**Young Scrooge: **Such nonsense! What idol has displaced you?

**Belle: **A golden one.

**Young Scrooge: ** I'm doing this for you. Have I ever sought release from you?

**Belle:** In words, no.

**Young Scrooge: **In what, then?

**Belle: **In your demeanor, the very actions you execute. Answer me this: If you met me now, as I was ten years ago; poor, with nothing to my name, would you have asked me for my hand as you did, so many years ago?

_(Young Scrooge remains silent. Belle takes this as an answer, removes a ring from her finger, places it in Young Scrooge's hand.)_

**Young Scrooge: **I love you, Belle.

**Belle: **You did, once. _(Starts singing, very very slowly)_

LOVE AND JOY, COME TO YOU…

AND TO YOU YOUR WASSAIL TOO…

AND GOD BLESS YOU…

AND SEND YOU…

A HAPPY NEW YEAR…

_(spoken, tearfully)_

And God send you a happy new year.

_(Belle runs off stage, leaving Young Scrooge and Scrooge together on stage. The Ghost of Christmas Past exits.)_

**Scrooge: ** Fool! _(to young scrooge) _There is still time! Go after her!

_(Young Scrooge merely exits, leaving Scrooge alone.)_

**Scrooge: **Spirit, I wish to see no more…Why do you delight in tormenting me?

**Past: **_(from offstage) _I told you. These are the shadows of the things that have been. They are what they are. Do not blame me.

**Scrooge: **_(dissolves into sobs, and the bedroom set returns. He climbs back into bed.)_


	3. Scene 4

Scene 4

_(We are once again back in Scrooge's bedroom. He appears to be awake in his bed, and The NARRATOR walks slightly outward.)_

**Narrator: **The visit from this first spirit had made Scrooge wary. He listened for the chime of the clock striking two, not daring to let himself fall back to sleep.

_(Toll.)_

**Scrooge: **One…

_(Toll.)_

**Scrooge: **Two. _(He waits for a little while, in silence.) _Nothing. Hehehehehehehe.

_(As he tosses over to go back to sleep, the lights come on and the GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT arises from either behind or below the stage. He is surrounded by wine, spirits, meat, potatoes, and various other Christmas frivolities. He is a very tall man, it is recommended the actor stand on stilts, wearing a large red or green robe with white fur lining the shoulders and lapel. He has a very large torch which he carries with him, and a crown that seemingly has candles lit on top. He is laughing merrily as he enters, and begins the Boar's Head Carol.)_

**Present:**

THE BOAR'S HEAD IN HAND BEAR I,

BEDECKED WITH MAYS 'ND ROSEMARY,

AND I PRAY MY MASTERS MERRY BE

AS MANY AS ARE IN THE FEAST.

_(The Ensemble enters the aisles of the house, candles in hand. They sing the next part.)_

**Ensemble:**

CAPUT APRI DEFERO

REDDENS LAUDES DOMINO!

**Present:**

THE BOAR'S HEAD, AS I UNDERSTAND

IS THE RAREST DISH IN ALL THIS LAND,

WHICH THUS BEDECK'D WITH A GAY GARLAND

LET US SERVIRE CANTICO.

**Ensemble:**

CAPUT APRI DEFERO

REDDENS LAUDES DOMINO!

**Present:**

OUR STEWARD HATH PROVIDED THIS,

IN HONOR OF THE KING OF BLISS,

WHICH ON THIS DAY TO BE SERVED IS

IN REGINENSI ATRIO.

**Ensemble + Present:**

CAPUT APRI DEFERO

REDDENS LAUDES DOMINO!

_(The song ends, but the orchestra music continues the song. The GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT is once again, laughing, and he turns his attention to Scrooge. The ENSEMBLE exits.)_

**Present: **Come in, and know me better man!

_(Scrooge approaches.)_

**Present: **Look at me! You have never seen the like of me before.

**Scrooge: ** I'm not sure I see the like of you now.

**Present: **Ah, yes. Too stingy to purchase a pair of spectacles.

**Scrooge: **Who-what-are you, spirit?

**Present: **I am the Ghost of Christmas Present!

**Scrooge: **As in-

**Present: **The here and now. All that is and ever will be Christmas Day! This is the night before the dawn before the day of Christmas! Have you ever noticed how much love there is at Christmastime?

**Scrooge: **Er…in all honesty, spirit? No. I suppose I've never understood Christmas.

**Present: **Before our time is up, you will understand. Now come here, and touch my robe.

**Scrooge: **Very well.

_(He touches the spirit's robe. The spirit laughs, and the set disappears, becoming once again the city. Sparks shoot out of the spirits torch as he laughs and looks around to the entering ENSEMBLE, hustling and bustling about the city.)_

**Present: **I welcome you to Christmas morning!

_(The ENSEMBLE go about city business; there are several merchants, and the ghost points at each one of them. GENTLEMAN 1 and GENTLEMAN 2 enter and bump into each other.)_

**Gentleman 1: **Blimey, watch where you're going you brute!

**Gentleman 2: **Watch where I'm going?! How about you look where your bloody feet are taking you!

_(The GENTLEMEN tense up. The spirit notices them , and waves his torch. Chimes should be played to signal the magic of the torch. The GENTLEMEN ease up at once.)_

**Gentleman 1: **I'm terribly sorry, sir.

**Gentleman 2: **_(throwing an arm around the other and walking offstage)_ I'm the one who should be sorry.

**Scrooge: **Spirit, what sort of flavor do you carry in that torch?

**Present: **A peculiar one. It is sweet to the taste and pleasing to the heart and mind.

**Scrooge: **Oh, please, do show me again.

**Present: ** Very well! _(He waves the torch, chimes play again. The entire town seems to be more cordial, and eventually, they form in a circle and begin to sing the "Apple Tree Wassail".)_

**Ensemble:**

WASSAIL, WASSAIL A'OVER THE TOWN,

OUR BREAD SHALL BE WHITE AND OUR AIL WILL BE BROWN,

OUR LIQUOR WE MAKE FROM THE OLD APPLE TREE,

WHILE WASSAILING FORTH, WE DRINK UNTO THEE.

WASSAIL, WASSAIL, WHEREVER YOU BE,

WHETHER BE HOME OR LONG OUT TO SEA,

BLOSSOM AND FRUIT BOTH APPLE AND PEAR,

WELL YE MAY BLOW, THE TREE MAY BEAR.

WASSAIL, WASSAIL, LONG INTO NIGHT,

FAR PAST THE SUN AND FARGONE THE LIGHT,

FOR OUR WASSAILING HAILS FROM THE OLD APPLE TREE,

AND WASSAILING FORTH, WE DRINK UNTO THEE.

**Present: **_(Laughing again, merrily) _You see what such small gratitude can compose!

**Scrooge: **Indeed. Spirit, I wish to see friends. Kin. Show me family.

_(The spirit waves his robe.)_


	4. Scene 5

Scene 5

_(The Spirit and SCROOGE approach a scene. FRED, CLARA, GENTLEMAN 1-3, two ladies from the ENSEMBLE (Henceforth referred to as "BEAUTY 1 and 2") and BOY 1 is present. The scene is frozen at first, although it unfreezes as they approach.)_

**Scrooge: **That is my dear nephew Fred! And his lovely wife, Clara!

**Clara: **Oh, Fred, let's play a game.

**Fred: **Of course, but what shall we play?

**Gentleman 1: **Let's play guess!

**Fred: **We've just finished that!

**Boy 1: **Dominos!

**Fred: **Don't have any, m'dear boy.

**Clara: **Oh, I know! Blind Man's Bluff!

**Fred: **Delightful!

**Gentleman 2: ** May I be it first!

**Fred: ** Of course!

_(He approaches Fred and Fred draws a handkerchief out from his cloak. He begins to tie the handkerchief around GENTLEMAN 2's eyes and the ladies are busy in conversation as well.)_

**Fred: **_(stage whisper) _Can you see all right?

**Gentleman 2: **Perfectly!

**Fred: **Alright. Ready, set, go!

_(The game begins. Scrooge and the Spirit watch in delight.)_

**Scrooge: **Such fun!

**Present: **Such a small matter to make these silly folks so full of cheer.

**Scrooge: **Small? Since when is Christmas small?

**Present: **To you, it must be less than miniscule.

**Scrooge: **Maybe once.

**Present: **"Every fool who goes about with a Merry Christmas on his lips should be cooked with his own turkey and buried with a stake of holly through his heart."

**Scrooge: **Oh, spirit…

_(The game ends, the guests are laughing delightedly.)_

**Fred: **Here's to Uncle Scrooge, wherever he is, the old coot!

**Clara: **To Uncle Scrooge!

_(They drink to him.)_

**Fred: **Oh, my dear Clara. If only Christmas day was every day. We could be together like this, always.

**Clara: **Fred, it takes so little to make me happy.

**Fred: **Even yet. I feel so empowered on a day like today.

TOMORROW SHALL BE MY DANCING DAY,

I WOULD MY TRUE LOVE DID SO CHANCE

TO SEE THE LEGEND OF MY PLAY,

TO CALL MY TRUE LOVE TO MY DANCE;

SING MY LOVE! OH MY LOVE, SING!

THIS HAVE I DONE FOR MY TRUE LOVE.

LOVE BEGETS ME AND NOT SO MANY OTHERS,

TO SEE AS YOUR BEAUTY ENGLUFED ME,

TO CALL UPON ALL OF OUR SISTERS AND BROTHERS,

AS TOGETHER FOR ETERNA ARE WE.

SING MY LOVE! OH, MY LOVE, SING!

WINTER OR SPRINGTIME, SUMMER OR FALL,

MY LOVE SHALL TRULY FOREVER STAND

WHEN LIFE STANDS FIRMLY AT BECK AND CALL,

MY LOVE, LIFE WILL ALWAYS BE GRAND!

**Clara & Scrooge: **Oh, Fred!

Present: I have yet another to show you!

**Scrooge: **Oh, please, let me stay! Join in the fun!

**Present: **I have much to show you yet.

_(The FRED PARTY exits, and on comes THE CRATCHITS: PETER, BELINDA, and MRS. CRATCHIT.)_

**Scrooge: **Who is this family, and why are you showing me them?

**Present: **In good time! Have patience, sir!

_(They are bustling about, fixing up Christmas dinner.)_

**Mrs. Cratchit: **Now, Peter! Do not stop turning the spit! That is the secret to a properly roasted goose!

**Peter: **But it smells delightful, mother!

**Belinda: **When shall Martha arrive?

**Mrs. Cratchit: **Any minute now, I expect. Oh, here she comes now!

_(Speak of the devil: Enter MARTHA.)_

**Mrs. Cratchit: **_(hugging Martha) _Oh, Martha, dear! We were beginning to fear you wouldn't be coming.

**Martha: **Not come? On Christmas day?!

**Mrs. Cratchit: **Of course, so silly of me. Belinda, would you please set the table? Your father and Timmy are due home any moment.

**Belinda: **I see father now!

**Mrs. Cratchit: **Oh! Quickly, Martha! Hide!

_(Martha hides under the table. BOB CRATCHIT enters, with TINY TIM sitting on his shoulders. The two are merrily singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" as they come into the house scene. He lets TINY TIM off of his shoulder, and hands him a crutch, which Tim uses to limp over to the side.)_

**Mrs. Cratchit: **Bob! _(They hug and kiss.)_

**Peter & Belinda: **Daddy! _(They nearly knock him over.)_

**Bob: **Hello, my dears! And where is Martha?

_(They move slightly off, trying to stifle laughter.)_

**Mrs. Cratchit: **Not coming.

**Bob: **Not coming? _(He quite obviously knows where Martha is.) _Not coming on Christmas Day? _(He sits down at the table and begins kicking his feet. Martha squeals and runs out to greet him.) _Oh, there you are! _(False surprise.) _ I was told you wouldn't be coming.

**Martha: **Oh, father.

**Mrs. Cratchit: **Alright everyone, it's time for our dinner. Let's all sit down and-

**Bob: **I would like to propose a toast, to the founder of the feast-Mr. Scrooge!

_(Scrooge is taken aback by this.)_

**Mrs. Cratchit: **THE FOUNDER OF THE FEAST INDEED! Oh what I would give to have that man in my living room. I would give him a piece of my mind to feast upon, and I hope he would choke on it.

_(Scrooge points at Mrs. Cratchit, looking from her to the spirit and back again, making sounds of indignance.)_

**Bob: **My dear…the children…Christmas day.

**Mrs. Cratchit: **I will drink to him for your sake, certainly NOT for his.

**Tiny Tim: **To the founder of the feast, Mr. Scrooge!

**Mrs. Cratchit: **To Mr. Scrooge, may he be very happy I have some-er-no doubt.

_(They drink, and begin "We Wish You A Merry Christmas")_

**Cratchits:**

WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS,

WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS,

WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS,

AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.

GOOD TIDINGS WE BRING, TO YOU AND YOUR KIN.

GOOD TIDINGS FOR CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

NOW BRING US SOME FIGGY PUDDING,

COME BRING US SOME FIGGY PUDDING,

BRING US SOME FIGGY PUDDING,

AND BRING IT RIGHT HERE.

WE WON'T GO UNTIL WE GET SOME,

WE WON'T GO UNTIL WE GET SOME.

WE WON'T GO UNTIL WE GET SOME,

SO BRING IT RIGHT HERE.

GOOD TIDINGS FOR YOU,

WHEREVER YOU BE,

GOOD TIDINGS FOR CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

_(They laugh and resume dinner. The spotlight focuses on Scrooge and the Spirit.)_

**Scrooge: **Spirit…tell me if Tiny Tim will live?

**Present: **That is the future. My realm is the present. However, I see a vacant seat by the chimney corner and a crutch without an owner. If these shadows remain unaltered by the future, I believe the child will die.

**Scrooge: **Oh, no, spirit…no…

**Present: **What, then? "If they are going to die, they had better do it, and decrease the surplus population!" My time grow short. Come.

_(The Cratchits disappear, leaving Scrooge and the Spirit alone together. The spirit crosses the stage, appearing to use his torch for support.)_

**Narrator: **As the Cratchit family faded into the dark, Scrooge kept his eyes on Tiny Tim until the very last. The spirit, so young and full of life, appeared to grow old and decrepit before his very eyes.

**Scrooge: **Spirit, do you grow old?

**Present: **I do! My time upon this globe is very brief. However, I have but one more to show you.

_(Enter IGNORANCE and WANT. They hide underneath the Spirit's Robes. He lifts his robes, exposing the children to Scrooge.)_

**Scrooge: **Spirit…are they yours?

**Present: **They are man's. This girl is Ignorance. _(IGNORANCE comes out from the robes and runs to Scrooge, and begins pulling on his nightgown.) _This boy is Want. _(WANT follows IGNORANCE and does the same thing.)_ Beware of them. But most of all, beware the boy, as Greed and Want will be mankind's utter downfall.

_(The spirit begins to exit.)_

**Scrooge: **But spirit, please, do not leave me!

**Present: **I leave you in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. Go forth, and know him better, man!

_(The Spirit, Ignorance, and Want exit and The set becomes the Bedroom again. Scrooge is once again on his bed.)_

**Narrator: **And so, Scrooge was left, in the dark, deserted, and alone in his room.


	5. Scene 6

Scene 6

_(Scrooge is once again in bed. He appears awake, and wary. The clock tolls. ONE. TWO. THREE. And Scrooge braces himself.)_

**Scrooge: **Anybody there?

_(As if in answer, the stage fills with a fog. Enter THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS YET TO COME. The Ghost has a top hat, cloak and cane, and is dressed as a normal townsperson would be. His cane glows with a ghostly light and he walks with exaggerated movement. He makes his way towards Scrooge.)_

**Scrooge: **Am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?

_(The spirit stops walking at the foot of Scrooge's bed and inclines its head.)_

**Scrooge: **Ghost of the Future! I fear you more than any specter I have yet met. But I am prepared to follow and to learn with a thankful heart.

_(The Ghost says nor does anything.)_

**Scrooge: **Will you not speak to me?!

_(As he says this, the Ghost removes his hat and moves his face upwards. A ghostly light shines on his face and a recording of the following should be played: )_

**Young Scrooge's Voice: ** Such nonsense! What idol has displaced you?

_(The Ghost puts its hat back on and points its cane at the bed. The bed is taken off the stage and the ghost puts one arm around Scrooge and points into the distance.)_

**Scrooge: **_(visibly shaken) _Of course. Lead on, spirit…lead on.

_(The scene changes. It becomes a run down building in the slums. JOE, MRS. DILBUR, GENTLEMAN 1 and 2 are sitting around a table. Scrooge doesn't see them at first, and the Ghost points towards them. They unfreeze and begin the scene.)_

**Joe: **So, Old Scratch finally got his own at last, eh?

**Dilbur: **And not a moment too soon.

**Gentleman 1: **Hear, hear.

**Joe: **And what have you fine people brought me today?

**Gentleman 2: **I have his collar buttons. Mother of Pearl.

**Joe: **Oh! These will fetch a nifty price.

**Gentleman 1: **I've got his bed curtains.

**Joe: **D'you mean to say you just took them down, rings and all with him lyin' there?

**Dilbur: **And I got his blankets.

**Joe: **His blankets…_(feeling them)_ Why, Mrs. Dilbur, they're still warm! Pity the warmth doesn't give extra.

**Dilbur: **It should. It's the only warmth the old fool ever had!

_(They all laugh rather wickedly. Mrs. Dilbur goes off slightly to the side of them and begins the song.)_

LOOK AT THE COFFIN,

WITH GOLDEN HANDLES

ISN'T IT GRAND, BOYS?

TO BE BLOODY WELL DEAD?

LET'S NOT HAVE A SNIFFLE,

LET'S HAVE A BLOODY GOOD CRY,

AND ALWAYS REMEMBER THE LONGER YOU LIVE,

THE SOONER YOU BLOODY WELL DIE.

LOOK AT THE MOURNERS,

BLOODY GREAT HYPOCRITES,

ISN'T IT GRAND, BOYS?

TO BE BLOODY WELL DEAD!

LET'S NOT HAVE A SNIFFLE

LET'S HAVE A BLOODY GOOD CRY

AND ALWAYS REMEMBER

THE LONGER YOU LIVE,

THE SOONER YOU BLOODY WELL DIE.

LOOK AT THE PREACHER,

BLOODY NICE FELLOW,

ISN'T IT GRAND, BOYS?

TO BE BLOODY WELL DEAD!

LET'S NOT HAVE A SNIFFLE,

LET'S HAVE A BLOODY GOOD CRY,

AND ALWAYS REMEMBER THE LONGER YOU LIVE

THE SOONER YOU BLODDY WELL DIE.

_(The song ends, and they all laugh very maliciously. The scene freezes.)_

**Scrooge: **Oh, spirit…the case of this unhappy man might be my own. Show me more, connected with this?

_(The spirit whooshes his cape and points. They walk in that direction. Enter 2 members of the ENSEMBLE, referred to as MAN 1 and MAN 2. They are talking to each other, frozen. Unfreeze.)_

**Man 1: **No, I don't know much about it either way. I only know he's dead.

**Man 2: **When did he die?

**Man 1: **Last night, I believe.

**Man 2: **And the funeral?

**Man 1: **It's likely to be a cheap one, and I don't know a single soul who would go to it.

**Man 2: **I wouldn't mind going if a lunch is provided…but I must be well fed if I do. What's he done with his money?

**Man 1:** Hasn't left it to me, that's all I know.

**Man 2: **Well, old scratch is gone at last. Merry Christmas to you!

GOD REST YE MERRY GENTLEMeN

MAY NOTHING YOU DISMAY

REMEMBER CHRIST OUR SAVIOR

WAS BORN ON CHRISTMAS DAY,

TO SAVE US ALL FROM SATAN'S POWER

WHEN WE WERE GONE ASTRAY

O TIDINGS OF COMFORT AND JOY,

COMFORT AND JOY,

O TIDINGS OF COMFORT AND JOY

_(The two Men exit.)_


End file.
